


Jettise Nayc Ori

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Mando'a, Off-screen Character Death, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Jango Fett now wields the Kad'dha, making him the undisputed sole-ruler of Mandalore, but his victory is not without controversy. Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi has sworn himself to the Mand'alor, now bears the title Be'Mand'alor Beskade. When put under pressure by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, however, will he choose his king or the Jedi Order?
Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 314





	Jettise Nayc Ori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [indomitable heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651568) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> Hi, y'all! 
> 
> This fic is a sequel to my fic Be'Mand'alor Beskade. I had fun writing it, and I hope y'all like it. Feel free to tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Also, I'm really new to Mando'a, so if I've got anything wrong, please tell me.

The _Haat Mando'ade_ did not return to the _Oyu'baat_ that night. Instead, they went to _Be'Mand'alor Yaim o'r Keldabe_. The Palace of Keldabe. With the _Kad'dha_ in his hands, Jango now had the right to open it. It would likely take a bit of work to clean it, but it only legitimized Jango's claim as _Mand'alor_ more. The Duchess and her faction would have little way to deny Jango's authority as the sole-ruler of Mandalore as long as he held the _Kad'dha_ , and their pacifist ideals meant they would not challenge him for it.

  
As it turned out, the New Mandalorians would have other concerns to address. The _Haat Mando'ade_ were working on the _Yaim_ , mostly setting cleaning droids to their tasks as the structure was mostly intact when the news was delivered by an angry Master Jinn: Duchess Satine Kryze had been killed during the battle, as had many of the New Mandalorian High Council.

  
Footage was soon found and played by various news outlets. Master Dooku was in a datasuite with the Duchess... and five children, the smallest still teething. They were attacked by five yet unidentified members of _Kyr'staad_. Master Dooku had sprung into battle quickly, refusing to allow the _Kyr'staad_ anywhere near the _ad'ike_. The Duchess had screamed in horror when he quickly cut down the first two, drawing attention to herself and the younglings. 

  
When Dooku turned to fight them, she had tried to stop him. Jinn was never so violent in front of her. Her arguments had drawn Dooku's attention for a split-second. The distraction had almost allowed the _Kyr'staad_ to slice through a green-skinned Twi'lek who was maybe seven but had the anger of any Haat Mando'ad. Anger-fear-protect reeled off of the child until Dooku realized the baby was her _vod'ika_. Ah.

  
Dooku had to choose in that moment, whether to save the child or the Duchess. He was a _Haat Mando'ad_. Caught between the choice of a politician and a child living, the choice was nonexistent, regardless of what the Order may have said on the matter. 

  
Jinn was furious with his former master. Obi-Wan would not allow him to abuse the elder Jedi.

  
" _Ne'johaa_! Don't you dare blame him! The Duchess was your responsibility, not Master's. You are the one ran off during the battle instead of protecting her. If anyone is to be blamed for the Duchess' death, it is you, Master Jinn."

  
"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, Padawan Kenobi. It was not bad enough for you to throw into question the neutrality of the Order with your actions today, you now dare to question the actions of your superiors with such disrespect," the man drew breath to continue speaking, but Obi-Wan did not allow it.

  
"My superiors? As far as I am concerned, I am speaking with my teacher and an irresponsible _di'kut_. As the _Be'Mand'alor Beskade_ , I do not recognize the authority of one who so clearly shirks his responsibility."

  
"You are out of line, Padawan Kenobi. I was right to refuse you. You are not fit to be a Jedi, and I am certain the Council will agree with me after they hear this discussion."

  
"Allow me to save them the trouble," he said, before wrapping his fingers around the Padawan braid he had so proudly worn before and jerking it out of his head by the root. "I renounce my loyalty to the Jedi Order with these people as my witnesses. Take this braid, so the Council may know I left willingly." It was a decision made in anger, yes, but it was not a decision Obi-Wan would regret. 

  
"And your 'saber?"

  
" _Ni ru dinu ner kad'au a ner Mand'alor. Ni'bic ner dinuir a gar ra Jettise hiibir_."

  
"What?"

  
Jango spoke then, " _Ner Beskade_ said that he gave his blade to me, and that it is not his to give you or your Order's to take. Unless, of course, you wish to question his claim in combat?"

  
Which, of course, Qui-Gon could not do without putting the Jedi Order back into war with Mandalore. He forced himself to release his anger into the Force before looking to his former master. Surely the man would not allow this betrayal to go unanswered. 

  
But Master Dooku only smiled thinly, "Qui-Gon, Padawan mine, do give your grandmaster my apologies that I could not resign from the Order in person. I would have liked to say goodbye."

  
"What? You cannot mean-"

  
"I do, in fact, mean to leave, Qui-Gon. I am old and tired of serving the Senate's whims. Hush now, and listen. My orders on Galidraan were to organize a strike force against the _Haat Mando'ade_ , not to investigate. The Council threatened to recall us every day of our assignment there until the attack by _Kyr'staad_ and Bando Gora. They would have made us murderers, slaughterers of innocents.

  
"And think now, not just what would have happened to Mandalore with the _Haat Mando'ade_ slaughtered. Think of what the Galaxy would have become with no one dedicated to eradicating the _Kyr'staad_. Think of what the Galaxy would have faced with so many Jedi undoubtedly slaughtered. Think of what the Galaxy would have faced with the likelihood of another Jedi-Mandalorian war. And all of these things likely would have come to pass if I had done as the Order bid me. 

  
" _Nayc_. No more. I will serve the Senate and its agenda no more."

  
"So you choose to serve him instead," Jinn barked, gesturing to Jango.

  
"I choose to serve a man who fights with his soldiers on the battlefield instead of ordering them to their deaths from lightyears away. I choose to serve a man who gives the last of his slice of _uj'alayi_ to children he does not know. I choose to serve a man who does both of these things and thinks it does not make him special or worthy or recognition, who sees it as something that, if not done, would be an embarrassment to him."

  
Qui-Gon breathed harshly out of his nose before leaving in a huff. Jango embraced his _Beskade_ and his _Cabur_ tightly. Now it was just a matter of getting the latter to accept his title. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> Jettise Nayc Ori - Jedi (plural) No More; I took ori from the phrase ori'shya which means "more than," so I'm not wholly sure that ori on its own means more.  
> Be'Mand'alor Yaim o'r Keldabe - lit. The Home of the Mand'alor in Keldabe; it was the best I could come up with for "Palace of Keldabe"  
> Kad'dha - Darksaber  
> Mand'alor - the sole-ruler of Mandalore; I tend to translate it as King/Queen/Monarch because I figure that's how it's translated into Basic.  
> Kyr'staad - Death Watch  
> Ad'ike - children  
> Vod'ika - younger sibling  
> Ne'johaa! - Shut up!  
> Di'kut - Idiot  
> Be'Mand'alor Beskade - The Sword of the King  
> Ni ru dinu ner kad'au a ner Mand'alor. Ni'bic ner dinuir a gar ra Jettise hiibir. - I gave my lightsaber to my King. It is not mine to give you or the Jedi's to take.  
> Ner Beskade - my Sword  
> Nayc - No  
> Uj'alayi - It's a type of dense flat cake, made of ground nuts, pureed dried fruit, spices, and uj'al syrup  
> Cabur - Shield; in this case, I was referencing the title Be'Mando'ade Cabur (the Shield of the Mandalorians), which is the second highest rank in the Mando military.


End file.
